Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wavelength conversion element for performing wavelength conversion of an input light pulse to an output light pulse and a wavelength conversion light pulse waveform shaping device using the wavelength conversion element.
Related Background Art
Terahertz (THz) waves are generally defined as electromagnetic waves with a frequency of 0.1 THz to 10 THz, and coherent control such as control of spin waves and quantum computation is considered as an application thereof. Energy of the THz wave corresponds to energy of vibration, rotation, spin and the like of a molecule. Therefore, the THz wave is expected as an important tool in the coherent control such as understanding of a molecular structure and molecular dissociation.                Non-Patent Document 1: M. Jewariya et al., “Ladder Climbing on the Anharmonic Intermolecular Potential in an Amino Acid Microcrystal via an Intense Monocycle Terahertz Pulse”, Physical Review Letters Vol. 105 pp. 203003-1-203003-4 (2010)        Non-Patent Document 2: K. Yamaguchi et al., “Coherent Control of Spin Precession Motion with Impulsive Magnetic Fields of Half-Cycle Terahertz Radiation”, Physical Review Letters Vol. 105 pp. 237201-1-237201-4 (2010)        Non-Patent Document 3: J. R. Danielson et al., “Generation of arbitrary terahertz wave forms in fanned-out periodically poled lithium niobate”, Applied Physics Letters Vol. 89 pp. 211118-1-211118-3 (2006)        Non-Patent Document 4: Y.-S. Lee et al., “Generation of narrow-band terahertz radiation via optical rectification of femtosecond pulses in periodically poled lithium niobate”, Applied Physics Letters Vol. 76 pp. 2505-2507 (2000)        Non-Patent Document 5: P. E. Powers et al., “Continuous tuning of a continuous-wave periodically poled lithium niobate optical parametric oscillator by use of a fan-out grating design”, Optics Letters Vol. 23 pp. 159-161 (1998)        Non-Patent Document 6: Y.-S. Lee et al., “Terahertz pulse shaping via optical rectification in poled lithium niobate”, Applied Physics Letters Vol. 82 pp. 170-172 (2003)        Non-Patent Document 7: N. E. Yu et al., “Backward Terahertz Generation in Periodically Poled Lithium Niobate Crystal via Difference Frequency Generation”, Japanese Journal of Applied Physics Vol. 46 pp. 1501-1504 (2007)        Non-Patent Document 8: N. E. Yu et al., “Continuous tuning of a narrow-band terahertz wave in periodically poled stoichiometric LiTaO3 crystal with a fan-out grating structure”, Applied Physics Express Vol. 7 pp. 012101-1-012101-4 (2014)        Non-Patent Document 9: A. Monmayrant et al., “A newcomer's guide to ultrashort pulse shaping and characterization”, J. Phys. B: At. Mol. Opt. Phys. Vol. 43 103001 pp. 1-34 (2010)        